


糟糕假期

by pepperlake



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26512672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperlake/pseuds/pepperlake
Summary: 德怀特为了自己的礼物而打工，没想到有了意外的收获。
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield/Evan MacMillan | The Trapper
Kudos: 6





	糟糕假期

德怀特只想过一个有礼物的圣诞。在去年他没有收到任何圣诞礼物后，他终于认清了自己毫无魅力的事实，并且他可怜的存款和信用卡并不支持他给自己买份礼物，所以他打算在商场找份兼职。  
佳节正是人们释放自己消费欲望的最好时刻，人们在看到自己心仪商品的一瞬间不会考虑到价格的合理与否，只会想到信用卡额度能支持自己买下多少的东西。但德怀特不是，他只能看着人人手里都提满了购物袋在自己面前走过，于是他更讨厌自己现在这份兼职了。他计划得太晚，最后只在商场找到了扮成小精灵招徕孩子的兼职，劣质的胶水把他的耳朵和塑料精灵耳凑合到了一块，黏糊糊的感觉让他恨不得立刻把这一对恶心塑料玩意给扯下来，可燃面料的触感是无法想象的糟糕，每一次移动都是对他皮肤的折磨，他只能在没人注意的时候偷偷挠自己发痒的背部，以及紧身裤，这套服饰他最为讨厌的部分，他为此弄坏了他一条内裤，他现在不得不借别人的换上，真恶心。他现在站在商场门口，向着所有看过来的人挤出一个勉强的笑容，举着手里的广告牌——一个十足的草莓色傻子，没人见了不会发笑。他现在只希望时间过得快一点，并且没有同事到这个商场。  
折磨时间终于结束了，德怀特得以离开这个对他而言如炼狱般的商场。他把衣服脱了下来，用力地扯下精灵耳朵，换回自己的衣服。他此时才发现自己的手机屏幕已经被数条来电提醒占领了。  
都是埃文·迈克米伦的来电。德怀特一向不知道怎么应对这位家里有矿业的大少爷。他就不应该在申请助学贷款的时候和对方搭讪，虽然他到现在也没有搞懂为什么那个大少爷会过来要他的电话并且毫无厌倦地骚扰他，一次又一次，他只不过和其他人一样申请了由迈克米伦公司的助学贷款罢了。他自认为和迈克米伦没什么联系，只是公司上有一些业务往来，而普通的业务往来不应当是这位有钱大少爷骚扰他的理由。  
他没有找到不接的理由，因为埃文·迈克米伦可能在未来的某个时刻还会和他相遇。德怀特深吸一口，手扶着额头，好用手掌来遮掩他那发青的脸，再咽下一口唾沫，他才有把电话回拨的勇气。  
“你为什么不接我电话？”迈克米伦没有给德怀特打招呼的机会，咄咄逼人的质问在电话音响处响起。  
“你拨打的是我的工作电话，先生。我已经下班了，如果你有什么急事可以找今天值班的同——”  
“不，个人私事。你觉得你的同事可以帮你解决？”也许是没有其他人的拘束，相比于面对面讲话，迈克米伦通话时的态度更要糟糕。德怀特最讨厌对付这种人，因为似乎一点商量余地都没有。“你记不记得我说要找个时间了解你的生活情况？我想现在就很合适。”  
怎么看都不像正常的谈话，这简直就是在侵犯个人隐私。哪有正式的工作部门会在这个时候给人打十来个电话然后把人叫出去的？这讨厌的是偏偏打来电话的是埃文·迈克米伦，某种意义上说对方就是他的金主，德怀特的太阳穴隐隐作痛，有什么理由能让他现在就回家睡觉的吗？  
“你是不是在中心商场？我刚好在那里。”完了，什么理由都没有了。德怀特刚刚想出来的理由都无法把这句话推回埃文的肚子里。“额是的我在？但是我想再晚走我没法赶上最后一班公交。”  
“我可以载你回家。”埃文·迈克米伦，真有你的。于是德怀特不得不站在中心商场的大门口，等待埃文的到来。真是个怪家伙，谁会在这个时候把人叫出去？这可能是他今年听到的最恐怖消息——埃文·迈克米伦在圣诞夜把他叫出去，他怀疑今晚会因为过度紧张而猝死在外，这能算工伤吗？  
大少爷今天穿得很好，有着符合他身形的昂贵西装和用发胶精心打理好的发型，凑近了还能闻到淡淡的香水味，看起来要是像和谁约会似的。而德怀特的深蓝色抓绒外套和里面的红色格子衬衫，让他和这个商场以及迈克米伦显得更加格格不入了。  
德怀特更加紧张了，但紧张的不止有他。迈克米伦手机里的聊天组会话弹出个不停，他的朋友此刻都放下了手上的活，关注他的情感大事，好吧，圣诞平安夜就不该是个干正事的日子，所以这群猪朋狗友就缩在家里的沙发上或者床上，给埃文出了各种各样的馊主意。  
约德怀特出去吃饭的主意是菲利普出的，没想到吧。  
但没人告诉菲利普这个主意只适用他和史密斯小姐。所以德怀特和埃文·迈克米伦在去餐厅的一路上都沉默无比，与其像是出来见面，更不如说是埃文把德怀特押送到餐厅。德怀特把头低下，望着自己的裤子，思索自己到底干了什么才会引起迈克米伦的关注。如果不是他的贷款没有还完，贸然跳出去可能要付天价的医疗费，他早就打开车门跳了出去。  
这氛围太奇怪了，埃文轻咳一声，希望打破沉默，结果对方的手抖得更厉害了。“别担心，只是想找人一起吃晚餐”  
菲利普出的真是一个馊主意。德怀特显然没有明白这到底是在干什么。他们两个是这餐厅里唯一一桌两个男人在一块吃饭的。埃文此时想起来这位朋友的约会经历也能算得上屈指可数，况且莎莉可以说得上温柔体贴善解人意，约出去吃饭根本不会有任何问题。埃文已经顾不上自己的手机震个不停了，那群家伙肯定是在讨论他们会干什么，他就不应该信他们。  
埃文想到了很多话题，现在都用不上了，德怀特也是，他的小眼睛躲在眼镜框后面，期待对方先问他话。谈工作？不行，他之前都和德怀特说了这次出来是因为私人问题。谈贷款？谁会在这个时候谈贷款？谈生活？这也不太合适。他不是对对方一无所知，他那位混蛋记者朋友在搞消息这方面很有一套，而且贷款要提交资料他都能翻到，但就是无从开口。  
德怀特全程都在盯着他面前那个好看的陶瓷盘子，并且掩饰自己已经满脸羞红。他在一瞬间顿悟了对方的意思，圣诞，两人晚餐，餐桌上还点着天杀的烛光，然后对方还穿得该死的正式，这不是约会的话还能是什么？他从来没有谈过恋爱，怎么一上来就给他的人生游戏选了最高的难度！？  
他的脸实在太热了，德怀特起身去了躺厕所。埃文终于有机会打开他的手机看看他的朋友还在聊什么。  
【埃文：我们两个人都很尴尬，这不是一个好点子。】  
【赫曼：这是个很棒的点子，只是对你不太适用，哈哈。】  
【埃文：你也没出什么好主意。】  
【丹尼：我说了你应该做好调查再去找他的，而且你不是有资料吗？他现在是去上厕所了吧，你可以借机准备点小礼物什么的。】  
【埃文：我不会和你一样侵犯别人的隐私，而且我也没有这么多时间。】  
【埃文：还有，你不会在我旁边吧？】  
【丹尼：我猜的，他在你旁边你怎么会有心思看手机呢？】  
真是太糟糕了，太糟糕了。德怀特感觉自己比那些拿着菜盘到处走来走去的服务生好不如。但是埃文迈克米伦还在等着他。  
经过一晚上的工作，德怀特饥肠辘辘，但是面对眼前的食物，他却没有什么胃口。他的肠胃已经被恐慌填满了，再也塞不下别的什么东西了。迈克米伦先发制人，但是这不能让德怀特彻底屈服。德怀特不确定是不是应该戳破这堵看不见的“墙”，他并不是不愿意尝试，而是因为这真是太奇怪了。  
最后他们终于有了对话，依旧是埃文先开口：“我是想了解下你的生活状况，啊，就是贷款对你生活的影响。”讲完那一瞬间他后悔了，这不是一个好的话题。  
“没怎么样，至少还贷款没影响到我的生活。”  
“可你在中心商场做兼职，对吗？扮演那种滑稽的小精灵，在圣诞夜这种人人都放假的时刻。”埃文的话一针见血，德怀特再次沉默了。  
“我只是想给自己买份稍微昂贵点的礼物，就这样。所以我不觉得今晚出来是个好主意。”费菲尔德并不清楚这样能不能让对方说出其真实目的，但是他还是这么回复了。他期待对方早点说出那个词，好让他彻底认清现实。  
“我们可以明天再去。”  
“但是我不觉得我们除了合作伙伴还有什么关系。”德怀特终于觉得自己回答对了。  
“你不觉得我们现在算是在约会？”  
约会，埃文·迈克米伦终于用上了这个词。德怀特扶了扶额头，看来大少爷的情商不比自己高多少。“迈克米伦先生，这并不是约会的正确步骤，而且我也不懂我有哪里吸引你，虽然我并不是完全的异性恋，但和我约会并不能给你带来什么。”  
“所以你在拒绝我？”  
德怀特头更痛了，他现在就想回家，然而末班车已经到达了它的终点，他可不愿意付昂贵的打车费回去。埃文的目光已经放在他身上，把他的肩膀压垮了。他不知道现在该干什么，只好借着推眼镜擦掉额间的汗。  
“我不是这个意思…我是觉得太突然了。”他该怎么解释他的心情？这天在各种意味上对于德怀特来说都是无比艰难的一天。  
晚餐结束后，德怀特以为自己终于能度过这一天。埃文·迈克米伦既然把他载到了离家相反的方向。埃文迈克米伦执着地向他讨要一个说法，德怀特没办法否认但是他也不知道怎么能和对方说明白。  
埃文·迈克米伦在盯着他，男人的手已经搭了过来，已经挨得很近了，挺拔的鼻子几乎要蹭上了他的脸。从埃文的神情来看，他并没有德怀特拒绝的余地。车门和车窗是锁好的，德怀特已经没有后退的余地。老迈克米伦教埃文的东西，埃文在此时用到了他至少觉得是对的地方上。德怀特最终点了点头。这一瞬间他觉得比他签贷款协议上大学的时候还要紧张，说来也许签协议不是一个正确的选择，也许不签就没有这么多问题了。但埃文并没有露出任何喜悦的表情，似乎这是个任务，而德怀特太紧张了，没能注意到对方开始敲打方向盘的手指。  
迈克米伦最后将他送回了公寓，德怀特回去之后就把自己埋进了床里，这一切好像都是梦，真是一个不寻常的圣诞夜，他似乎收获了不一样的礼物。现在，德怀特还将面临另一个问题——如何和同事解释他和埃文迈克米伦走得这么近？


End file.
